SN1-V2-Samyutta8
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN1-Sagathavagga-ver2-Samyutta8 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta7) Next(Samyutta9) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:I.Sagathavagga-With Verses'= ---- ---- 'Samyutta 8 : Connected Discourses with Vangisa (Vangisasamyutta)' '209. Renounced (Nikkhanta)' Thus have I heard. 484 On one occasion the Venerable Vangisa was dwelling at Alavi at the Aggalava Shrine together with his preceptor, the Venerable Nigrodhakappa. 485 Now on that occasion the Venerable Vangisa, newly ordained, not long gone forth, had been left behind as a caretaker of the dwelling. Then a number of women, beautifully adorned, approached the Aggalavaka Park in order to see the dwelling. When the Venerable Vangisa saw those women, dissatisfaction arose in him; lust infested his mind 486 Then it occurred to him: "It is a loss for me indeed, it is no gain for me! It is a mishap for me indeed, it is not well gained by me, that dissatisfaction has arisen in me, that lust has infested my mind. How could anyone else dispel my dissatisfaction and arouse delight? Let me dispel my own dissatisfaction and arouse delight by myself." Then the Venerable Vangisa, having dispelled his own dissatisfaction and aroused delight by himself, on that occasion recited these verses: "Alas, though I am one who has renounced; Gone from home into homelessness. These thoughts still run over me; Impudent thoughts from the Dark One. 487 "Even if mighty youths, great archers;Trained men, masters of the bow, A thousand such men who do not flee; Should surround me on all sides, 488 And if women were to come here ; still more numerous than this. They would never make me tremble; For I stand firmly in the Dhamma. 489 "I have heard this as a witness; From the Buddha, Kinsman of the Sun The path leading to Nibbana; That is where my mind delights. 490 "If, while I am dwelling thus; You approach me. Evil One, I will act in such a way, O Death, That you won't even see my path." 491 ---- '210. Discontent (Arati)' On one occasion the Venerable Vangisa was dwelling at Alavi at the Aggalava Shrine together with his preceptor, the Venerable Nigrodhakappa. Now on that occasion, when the Venerable Nigrodhakappa returned from his alms round, after his meal he would enter the dwelling and would come out either in the evening or on the following day. Now on that occasion dissatisfaction had arisen in the Venerable Vangisa; lust had infested his mind. Then it occurred to the Venerable Vangisa: "It is a loss for me indeed, it is no gain for me! It is a mishap for me indeed, it is not well gained by me, that dissatisfaction has arisen in me, that lust has infested my mind. How could anyone else dispel my dissatisfaction and arouse delight? Let me dispel my own dissatisfaction and arouse delight." Then the Venerable Vangisa, having dispelled his own dissatisfaction and aroused delight," on that occasion recited these verses: "Having abandoned discontent and delight; And household thoughts entirely. One should not nurture lust towards anything; The lustless one, without delight he is indeed a bhikkhu. 492 "Whatever exists here on earth and in space; Comprised by form, included in the world Everything is impermanent decays; The sages dwell having pierced this truth. 493 ; "People are tied to their acquisitions; To what is seen, heard, sensed, and felt; Dispel desire for this, be unstirred; Who clings to nothing here, they call him a sage. 494 "Those caught in the sixty, by their own thoughts; Many among the people, settled on wrong dhamma: One who would not join their faction anywhere; Nor utter corrupt speech he is a bhikkhu. 495 "Proficient, long trained in samadhi; Honest, discreet, without longing. The sage attaining peaceful state; Parinibbbuto(Nibbana) dwells his time.496 ---- '211. Well Behaved (Pesala)' On one occasion the Venerable Vangisa was living at Alavi at the Aggalava Shrine together with his preceptor, the Venerable Nigrodhakappa. Now on that occasion, the Venerable Vangisa, because of his own ingenuity, had been looking down at other well-behaved bhikkhus. 497 Then the thought occurred to the Venerable Vangisa: "It is a loss for me indeed, it is no gain for me! It is a mishap for me indeed, it is not well gained by me, that because of my ingenuity I look down upon other well behaved bhikkhus." Then the Venerable Vangisa, having aroused remorse in himself, on that occasion recited these verses: "Abandon conceit, O Gotama; And leave the pathway of conceit entirely. Infatuated with the pathway of conceit; For a long time you've been remorseful. 498 "People smeared by denigration; Slain by conceit, fall into hell. People sorrow for a long time; Slain by conceit, reborn in hell. "But a bhikkhu never sorrows at all; A path-knower practising rightly. He experiences acclaim and happiness; Truly they call him a seer of Dhamma. 499 "Therefore be pliant here and strenuous; Having abandoned the hindrances, be pure. Having entirely abandoned conceit; Be an end-maker by knowledge, peaceful."' 500 ---- '212. Ananda' On one occasion the Venerable Ananda was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Then, in the morning, the Venerable Ananda dressed and, taking bowl and robe, entered Savatthi for alms with the Venerable Vangisa as his companion. Now on that occasion dissatisfaction had arisen in the Venerable Vangisa; lust had infested his mind. 501 Then the Venerable Vangisa addressed the Venerable Ananda in verse: "I am burning with sensual lust; My mind is engulfed by fire. Please tell me how to extinguish it; Out of compassion, O Gotama." 502 Venerable Ananda: "It is through an inversion of perception; That your mind is engulfed by its fire. Turn away from the sign of beauty; Provocative of sensual lust. 503 "See formations as alien;As suffering, not as self. Extinguish the great fire of lust; Don't burn up again and again. 504 "Develop the mind on foulness; One-pointed, well concentrated; Apply your mindfulness to the body; Be engrossed in revulsion. 505 "Develop meditation on the signless; And discard the tendency to conceit. Then, by breaking through conceit; You will be one who fares at peace." 506 ---- '213. Well Spoken (Subhasita)' At Savatthi. 507 There the Lord (Buddha) addressed the bhikkhus thus: "Bhikkhus!" "Venerable sir!" those bhikkhus replied. The Lord (Buddha) said this: "Bhikkhus, when speech possesses four factors, then it is well spoken, not badly spoken, and it is blameless, not blameworthy among the wise. What four? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu speaks only what is well spoken, not what is badly spoken. He speaks only on the Dhamma, not on non-Dhamma. He speaks only what is pleasant, not what is unpleasant. He speaks only what is true, not what is false. When speech possesses these four factors, it is well spoken, not badly spoken, and it is blameless, not blameworthy among the wise." 508 This is what the Lord (Buddha) said. Having said this, the Fortunate One, the Teacher, further said this: "What is well spoken, the good say, is foremost; Second, speak Dhamma, not non-Dhamma; Third, speak what is pleasant, not unpleasant; Fourth, speak the truth, not falsehood." Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me. Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me. Fortunate One!" 509 The Lord (Buddha) said: "Then express your inspiration, Vahgisa Then the Venerable Vahgisa extolled the Lord (Buddha) to his face with suitable verses: "One should utter only such speech; By which one does not afflict oneself Nor cause harm to others; Such speech is truly well spoken. "One should utter only pleasant speech; Speech that is gladly welcomed. When it brings them nothing evil; What one speaks is pleasant to others. "Truth, indeed, is deathless speech; This is an ancient principle. The goal and the Dhamma, the good say; Are established upon truth. 510 "The secure speech which the Buddha utters; For the attainment of Nibbana, For making an end to suffering; Is truly the foremost speech." 511 ---- '214. Sariputta' On one occasion the Venerable Sariputta was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Now on that occasion the Venerable Sariputta was instructing, exhorting, inspiring, and gladdening the bhikkhus with a Dhamma talk, spoken with speech that was polished, fluent, articulate, expressing well the meaning. And those bhikkhus were listening to the Dhamma with eager ears, attending to it as a matter of vital concern, directing their whole mind to it. Then it occurred to the Venerable Vahgisa: "This Venerable Sariputta is instructing the bhikkhus with a Dhamma talk, spoken with speech that is polished, clear, articulate, expressing well the meaning. And those bhikkhus are listening to the Dhamma with eager ears.... Let me extol the Venerable Sariputta to his face with suitable verses." Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Venerable Sariputta, said to him: "An inspiration has come to me, friend Sariputta! An inspiration has come to me, friend Sariputta!" Sariputta: "Then express your inspiration, friend Vangisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Venerable Sariputta to his face with suitable verses: "Deep in wisdom, intelligent; Skilled in the true path and the false, Sariputta, of great wisdom; Teaches the Dhamma to the bhikkhus. "He teaches briefly; He speaks in detail. His voice, like that of a myna bird; Pours forth inspired discourse. 512 "As he teaches them, they listen; To his sweet utterance. Uplifted in mind, made joyful; By his delightful voice, Sonorous and lovely; The bhikkhus incline their ears." ---- '215. Pavarana' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi in the Eastern Park in the Mansion of Migara's Mother together with a great Sangha of bhikkhus, with five hundred bhikkhus, all of them arahants. Now on that occasion — the Uposatha day of the fifteenth — the Lord (Buddha) was sitting in the open surrounded by the Bhikkhu Sangha in order to hold the Pavarana. 513 Then, having surveyed the silent Bhikkhu Sangha, the Lord (Buddha) addressed the bhikkhus thus: "Come now, bhikkhus, let me invite you: Is there any deed of mine, either bodily or verbal, which you would censure?" When this was said, the Venerable Sariputta rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "Venerable sir, there is no deed of the Lord (Buddha), either bodily or verbal, that we censure. For, venerable sir, the Lord (Buddha) is the originator of the path unarisen before, the producer of the path unproduced before, the declarer of the path undeclared before. He is the knower of the path, the discoverer of the path, the one skilled in the path. And his disciples now dwell following that path and become possessed of it afterwards. 514 And I, venerable sir, invite the Lord (Buddha): Is there any deed of mine, either bodily or verbal, which the Lord (Buddha) would censure?" "There is no deed of yours, Sariputta, either bodily or verbal, that I censure. For you, Sariputta, are wise, one of great wisdom, of wide wisdom, of joyous wisdom, of swift wisdom, of sharp wisdom, of penetrative wisdom. Just as the eldest son of a wheel-turning monarch properly keeps in motion the wheel sovereignty set in motion by his father, so do you, Sariputta, properly keep in motion the Wheel of Dhamma set in motion by me." 515 "If, venerable sir, the Lord (Buddha) does not censure any deed of mine, bodily or verbal, does he censure any deed, bodily or verbal, of these five hundred bhikkhus?" "There is no deed, Sariputta, bodily or verbal, of these five hundred bhikkhus that I censure. For of these five hundred bhikkhus, Sariputta, sixty bhikkhus are triple-knowledge bearers, sixty bhikkhus are bearers of the six direct knowledges, sixty bhikkhus are liberated in both ways, while the rest are liberated by wisdom." 516 Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me. Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me. Fortunate One!" The Lord (Buddha) said: "Then express your inspiration, Vangisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Lord (Buddha) to his face with suitable verses: "Five hundred bhikkhus have gathered today; The fifteenth day, for purification, Who have cut off all fetters and bonds; Untroubled seers who have ended renewed existence, "Just as a king, a wheel-turning monarch; Accompanied by his ministers. Travels all over this mighty earth; Bounded by the deep dark ocean So they attend on the victor in battle; The unsurpassed caravan leader, The disciples bearing the triple knowledge; Who have left Death far behind. 517 "All are true sons of the Lord (Buddha); Here no worthless chaff is found. I worship the Kinsman of the Sun; Destroyer of the dart of craving." ---- '216. Over a Thousand (Parosahassa sans. Paro-sahasra)' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park, together with a great Sangha of bhikkhus, with 1,250 bhikkhus. Now on that occasion the Lord (Buddha) was instructing, exhorting, inspiring, and encouraging the bhikkhus with a Dhamma talk concerning Nibbana. And those bhikkhus were listening to the Dhamma with eager ears, attending to it as a matter of vital concern, directing their whole mind to it. Then it occurred to the Venerable Vahgisa: "The Lord (Buddha) is instructing the bhikkhus with a Dhamma talk concerning Nibbana. And those bhikkhus are listening to the Dhamma with eager ears.... Let me extol the Lord (Buddha) to his face with suitable verses." Then the Venerable Vahgisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me. Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me, Fortunate One!" Buddha: "Then express your inspiration, Vahgisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Lord (Buddha) to his face with suitable verses: "Over a thousand bhikkhus here; Attend upon the Fortunate One As he teaches the dust-free Dhamma; Nibbana inaccessible to fear. 518 "They listen to the stainless Dhamma;Taught by the Perfectly Enlightened One. The Enlightened One indeed shines; Honoured by the Bhikkhu Sangha. "O Lord (Buddha), your name is 'Naga' ;The best seer of the seers. Like a great cloud bearing rain; You pour down on the disciples. 519 "Having emerged from his daytime abode; From a desire to behold the Teacher, Your disciple Vangisa, O great hero; Bows down in worship at your feet." Buddha: "Had you already thought out these verses, Vangisa, or did they occur to you spontaneously?" 520 Vangisa: "I had not already thought out these verses, venerable sir; they occurred to me spontaneously." Buddha: "In that case, Vangisa, let some more verses, not already thought out, occur to you." Vangisa: "Yes, venerable sir," the Venerable Vangisa replied. Then he extolled the Lord (Buddha) with some more verses that had not been previously thought out: "Having overcome the deviant course of Mara's path; You fare having demolished barrenness of mind. Behold him, the released from bondage; Unattached, dissecting into parts. 521 "For the sake of leading us across the flood; You declared the path with its many aspects. The seers of Dhamma stand immovable; In that Deathless declared by you. 522 "The light-maker, having pierced right through; Saw the transcendence of all stations; Having known and realized it himself; He taught the chief matter to the five. 523 "When the Dhamma has been so well taught; What negligence is there for those who understand it? Therefore, living diligent in the Lord (Buddha)'s Teaching, One should always reverently train in it." ---- '217. Kondanna' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha in the Bamboo Grove, the Squirrel Sanctuary. Then the Venerable Anna Kondanna, after a very long absence, approached the Lord (Buddha), prostrated himself with his head at the Lord (Buddha)' s feet, kissed the Lord (Buddha)'s feet, stroked them with his hands, and announced his name thus: "I am Kondanna, Lord (Buddha)! I am Kondanna, Fortunate One!" 524 Then it occurred to the Venerable Vangisa: "This Venerable Anna Kondanna, after a very long absence, has approached the Lord (Buddha) . . . kisses the Lord (Buddha)'s feet, strokes them with his hands, and announces his name.... Let me extol the Venerable Anna Kondanna in the Lord (Buddha)'s presence with suitable verses." Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me, Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me. Fortunate One!" Buddha: "Then express your inspiration, Vangisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Venerable Anna Kondanna in the Lord (Buddha)'s presence with suitable verses: "Enlightened in succession to the Buddha; The elder Kondanna, of strong endeavour. Is one who gains pleasant dwellings; One who often gains the seclusions. 525 "Whatever may be attained by a disciple; Who practises the Master's Teaching, All that has been attained by him; One who trained diligently. "Of great might, a triple-knowledge man; Skilled in the course of others' minds Kondanna, a true heir of the Buddha; Pays homage at the-Teacher's feet." 526 ---- '218. Moggallana' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha on the Black Rock on the Isigili Slope, together with a great Sangha of bhikkhus, with five hundred bhikkhus all of whom were arahants. Thereupon the Venerable Mahamoggallana searched their minds with his own mind saw that they were released, without acquisitions. Then it occurred to the Venerable Vangisa: "The Lord (Buddha) is dwelling at Rajagaha on the Black Rock on the Isigili Slope.... Thereupon the Venerable Mahamoggallana has searched their minds with his own mind seen that they are released, without acquisitions. Let me extol the Venerable Mahamoggallana in the Lord (Buddha)'s presence with suitable verses." Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me. Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me. Fortunate One!" Buddha: "Then express your inspiration, Vangisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Venerable Mahamoggallana in the Lord (Buddha)'s presence with suitable verses: "While the sage is seated on the mountain slope; Gone to the far shore of suffering. His disciples sit in attendance on him; Triple-knowledge men who have left Death behind. "Moggallana, great in spiritual power; Encompassed their minds with his own. And searching came to see their minds; Fully released, without acquisitions! "Thus those perfect in many qualities; Attend upon Gotama, The sage perfect in all respects; Gone to the far shore of suffering." 527 ---- '219 Gaggara' On one occasion the Lord (Buddha) was dwelling at Campa on the bank of the Gaggara Lotus Pond together with a great Sangha of bhikkhus, with five hundred bhikkhus, seven hundred male lay followers, seven hundred female lay followers, and many thousands of devatas. The Lord (Buddha) outshone them in beauty and glory. Then it occurred to the Venerable Vangisa: "This Lord (Buddha) is dwelling at Campa ... and many thousands of devatas. The Lord (Buddha) outshines them in beauty and glory. Let me extol the Lord (Buddha) to his face with suitable verses." Then the Venerable Vangisa rose from his seat, arranged his upper robe over one shoulder, and, raising his joined hands in reverential salutation towards the Lord (Buddha), said to him: "An inspiration has come to me. Lord (Buddha)! An inspiration has come to me. Fortunate One!" Buddha: "Then express your inspiration, Vangisa." Then the Venerable Vangisa extolled the Lord (Buddha) to his face with a suitable verse: "As the moon shines in a cloudless sky; As the sun shines devoid of stain. So you, Angirasa, O great sage; Outshine the whole world with your glory." ---- '220. Vangisa' On one occasion the Venerable Vangisa was dwelling at Savatthi in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's Park. Now on that occasion the Venerable Vangisa had only recently attained arahantship and, while experiencing the happiness of liberation, on that occasion he recited these verses: 528 "Drunk on poetry, I used to wander; From village to village, town to town. Then I saw the Enlightened One; And faith arose within me. 529 "He then taught me the Dhamma; Aggregates, sense bases, and elements. Having heard the Dhamma from him; I went forth into homelessness. "Indeed, for the good of many; The sage, attained enlightenment. For the bhikkhus and bhikkhunis; Who have reached and seen the fixed course. 530 "Welcome indeed has it been for me; My coming into the Buddha's presence. The three knowledges have been obtained; The Buddha's Teaching has been done. "I know now my past abodes;The divine eye is purified. With triple knowledge & spiritual powers; skilled in knowing others' minds." 531